Furuba Super Heroes!
by Dark-Shigure-16
Summary: The Fruits Basket characters are now SUPER HEROES! A series of short stories that include a different mission for our fun loving characters. All stories lead up to the Super Villain chapter. PLEASE READ!
1. Introductory

**Furuba Super heroes!**

Sora: Hello all my adoring fans. With a help of a friend I managed to come up with another idea for a story. This chapter is just an introductory of characters and what they are. So, fear not dear readers I shall have chapter one up in no time!

Tohru- Onigiri Girl

Kyo- Atomic Kitty

Yuki- Fan Girl Man

Shigure- The Groping Shadow

Hatori- Dr. Dude

Haru- The Heffer

Kagura- Temper Girl

Kisa- The Cuteness

Hiro- Overanalyzing Dude

Ritsu- Trany Man

Momiji- Hyperactive Boy

Ayame- Elegante

Super Villain:

Akito- The Amazing Llama

Well, this is just a list of the Super heroes… and the super villain. Well, Chapter one will be coming shortly!

Sora


	2. Onigiri Girl No More Soap!

Sora: Yes, here is short story number 1! I hope you enjoy and I REALLY want you to review my stories. Oh AND I don't own Fruits Basket. Don't own any of it whatsoever. I just own the names that I gave them! On to the story!

**Onigiri Girl- NO MORE SOAP!**

It was a bright and sunny morning. The birds were chirping, trees were swaying in the gentle breeze and the sun seemed to be smiling. Yes, everything was quiet and normal in the world of Furuba. Tohru Honda wakes up to this glorious morning.

"Well, I better get started on breakfast," she said with cheerfulness.

Rising from fluffy pink bed she dressed herself in her blue uniform. Trying not to wake the entire house, Tohru quietly walks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I wonder what I should make."

Looking around the kitchen she noticed that there were dirty dishes, which of course needed cleaning. Opening the cabinet, she gasped in shock.

"No more soap!"

'How can this be,' she thought to herself. An imaginary light bulb appears above her head.

"This looks like a job for Onigiri Girl," Tohru exclaims.

Running up the stairs to her room, she slams the door. 10 seconds later she comes out with a blue mask over her eyes and a blue cap with a picture of an onigiri. (A/n: By the way onigiri means rice ball.)

"To the grocery store… AWAY!" Sticking her arms out in front of her and making 'whooshing' noises, she runs out of the house to her destination. Along the way, Onigiri Girl attracts much attention. Someone asks if she was okay or if she needed to go to the mental hospital. Smiling her award-winning smile (by the way she she's won 5 awards), she hurried on her way.

"Good morning good citizens, I bring great news," Onigiri Girl declared as she entered the store,

"I've just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico!"

There were about 2-3 shoppers in the small corner store and the continued their morning shopping. Onigiri Girl begins walking down the aisles in search of soap. Coming upon the section where the soap was, only to find that they sold out.

"Nnnnooooo," Onigiri Girl yells into the almost empty store. She abruptly stops her yelling when she notices just one bottle of soap left. Smiling, she reaches out to grab the soap product when suddenly another hand grabs the soap first.

"Nnnnnoooooo!" Onigiri Girl slowly makes her way out of the store and begins her walk home. Walking inside the house, she goes to her room and takes off the mask and cape. Sighing, Tohru makes her way back downstairs to find everyone sitting around the table.

"I'm sorry I don't have breakfast ready," she apologized, "There wasn't any more soap to clean dishes and the store was out."

Shigure chuckled from behind his morning paper. Placing the paper, Shigure said,

"But Tohru, you didn't HAVE to go get soap."

Tohru blinked at him like he was crazy. Surely he didn't expect them to eat off of dirty dishes. Again he chuckled and said,

"There is an extra bottle of soap under the sink" (A/N: How does he know where the soap is? No one will ever know)

Tohru stared at Shigure blinking a few more times. Then suddenly she falls backwards and hits her head on the wall. Swirls filled her eyes and little bottles of soap danced around her head. Shrugging it off, the three men ordered out and ate their breakfast as if nothing had changed on that bird chirping, sunny morning.

**NEXT UP! Atomic Kitty- Got milk?**

Sora: Did you like it? Hate it? I found it rather funny, but being the writer of course I would. I just have many ideas flowing through my head I don't even know where to start! I can't WAIT to write Kyo's chapter. I ain't going to update until I have 10 reviews, so read and REVIEW people!


End file.
